Determine the effects of renal insufficiency on drug metabolism by investigating specific metabolic pathways using the 'Pittsburgh' five drug cocktail of caffeine, debrisoquine, mephenytoin, chlorzoxazone, and dapsone; alterations in fractional metabolic clearance of specific metabolic pathways will enable investigators to determine the usefulness of metabolic cocktails in patients with renal disease.